


Do Not Disturb

by ZeroCrowe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 01:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroCrowe/pseuds/ZeroCrowe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(This was previously posted on Y!Gal and LJ under the sn ReneeLandis. It's old.)<br/>Written For: LJ copycock, May (2010) Prompt - 'Pro!Kakashi'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> (This was previously posted on Y!Gal and LJ under the sn ReneeLandis. It's old.)  
> Written For: LJ copycock, May (2010) Prompt - 'Pro!Kakashi'

Glancing at the neon lit alleyway Sasuke almost decided not to go through with his carefully thought out plan. However, virginity was an annoyance he really didn't want to continue to deal with and the people he already knew... weren't exactly his 'type'. Women almost repulsed him and the men he knew were straight - not that he was exactly open about his sexuality.

The raven haired youth steeled himself and pushed his precoital nerves to the back of his mind. It wasn't like he was ever going to see whoever he choose again, and no-one had to know about it aside from him. It would be done and hopefully that would mean his hormones would let him concentrate on more important things, such as his final exams before college. At least he'd some-what decided on where he wanted to go with the act. He had no intention of being on the recieving end.

Shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his black slacks, Sasuke took the first step into the alley. His polished shoes echoing on the concrete as he moved, the dark purple shirt hugging his torso and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. As usual his hair was sleek and silken though the strands in the back were sticking up in their normal fashion without any help from styling products.

Charcoal eyes scanned the dimly lit space as he walked. Men and women alike littered the sides of the path, some beckoning people into clubs and bars, others simply offering themselves for private service. This part of the city was known for it's alternative tastes. Simply put, most of the people here were either gay or bisexual so he didn't have to worry about trying to bribe a straight male prostitute. About half-way down he paused where he was standing, ignoring the chattering man to his left who was trying to get him into a bar as his eyes came to rest on a vision of pure sexuality. The taller man was standing under a red neon sign, leaning against the wall with a slightly slouched posture that screamed of nonchalance, his wine-red shirt open at the top to show his collarbones. He wore tight fitting black slacks and dark red leather shoes that were almost a contrast to his pale hair that was brushing his eyelids. What really caught Sasuke was that this man, though extremely attractive, was far from trying to bother looking perfect and fake - like the other people down this road. His posture prooved this point, and the fact that no effort was made to cover up a rather interesting scar running vertically over his left eye.

Without realising he'd moved Sasuke found himself infront of the other male, his eyes trailing from head to toe and back again where he found an almost amused expression upon the man's features - his eyes almost mocking in jest. Sasuke found this rather irritating and he wanted to wipe that expression off of the pale-haired man's face. "How much?" He said in a voice that belied no indication of anxiety.

"Hmm, how about you decide to pay me what you think the experience is worth. Afterward." The older man's voice was smooth and confident, though not stuck up in any way and it was almost soothing, oddly. "By the way, how old are you?" The question came accompanied by an even more pronounced expression of amusement and Sasuke bristled.

"Old enough!" He growled in a low tone before grabbing the stranger by the wrist and giving a firm yank in the direction of a love hotel. Much to the youths surprise he found no resistence to his tug and his grip loosened a little bit, though not completely.

"You can call me Kakashi, by the way." The man said in a light and some-what sarcastic tone as he was dragged toward the hotel. He could tell this guy was young - or perhaps just wholly inexperienced - because he felt the slight tremble in the others touch, not that he would voice his opinion... yet. 

Sasuke gave a soft grunt in reply, not really caring if he knew this guy's name or not - did it really even matter? All they were going to do is fuck then Sasuke would be off, never to return. Or so he hoped. 

The hotel reception was modest but that didn't matter because it was clean and deserted. He walked over to the panel on the wall and finally released his grip on Kakashi's wrist as he mulled over the options. Not many rooms were avaliable and most of them were rather over the top for his tastes - so he picked the least outrageous room with a push of his finger. The room disappeared from the display and Sasuke turned toward the elevator to go up one floor. Kakashi followed in silence, hands in his pockets as he walked with a relaxed gait.

The elevator ride was taken in yet more silence and Sasuke could feel the other man's eyes on him the entire time. He tried not to look over and make eye contact as the lift stopped and they stepped out into the hallway, room six - their room - directly ahead of them. How convienient. Sasuke pulled a debit card from his pocket and inserted it into the machine outside the door, tapping in a pin number as he paid for three hours... Well, he might as well make the most of it. The door opened and they moved into the room, Sasuke's steps hesitant for a moment as the door closed behind them with a click and he took in the rooms interior all the while conscious of the fact that Kakashi had moved to stand directly behind him. So close that Sasuke could feel heat radiating from the other man through their clothes. 

The room wasn't decorated like a normal room would be. The bed was in the center, round in shape and surrounded by red bars adorned with a few forms of restraints - Sasuke didn't plan to use them... but perhaps he'd change his mind. The walls and carpet were mostly red, though the back wall - which was curved - was mirrored completely. Aside from that the small room was empty apart from a door to the left which Sasuke assumed to be a toilet and/or shower.

"Did you want to do something, or just admire the decor?" The man behind him spoke yet again this time in an almost bored voice and Sasuke turned sharply, glaring. 

"Get on the bed." Was all he said, rather flatly I might add.

Kakashi gave a light shrug and strolled over to the bed, opening the door to the cage surrounding it before sitting on the edge of the round mattress. His hands leaving his pockets to rest them either side of his hips on the soft white sheets. An eyebrow rose in question as Sasuke continued to stand there, looking at Kakashi as if he was some kind of puzzle.

Sasuke moved just as the other man went to open his mouth again, effectively shutting Kakashi up before he'd even began. The raven haired youth put his hands on the other males shoulders and straddled his legs whilst at the same time pushing him down to lay on the bed with his lower legs hanging off the side. That was all it took for him to make up his mind and he leaned in to speak quietly into the other man's ear. "I take it you're willing to take any position? ... Go all the way?" He said, at the same time relieved to find the other man smelled of fresh soap and shampoo. At least he was clean and he wouldn't have to wait for a shower to be had.

"If that's what you want." Was all he said in response, laying there staring at the cieling as his arms lifted to gently slide his fingers along the other man's shirt covered ribs. 

"Good." And that was the end of the conversation. 

The paler of the two pressed his lips to the others throat in a soft kiss - it wasn't like he was used to being romantic in any way, and it wasn't his intention - but sex without kisses, at least to the body, wasn't exactly something he thought would be as enjoyable. It was just an added sensation to make it feel better. 

His hands moved then, one propping him up as he looked down on the man the other deftly unbuttoning Kakashi's shirt. The fabric fell away to expose a lean muscled chest, slightly tanned in a natural way as opposed to the fake tan a lot of people seemed to like using these days. Dark eyes roved over the form beneath him as Sasuke felt hunger well up inside of him, his lips parting to allow for more efficient breathing as he let his fingertips brush that smooth expanse of chest.

The hands at his ribs were destracting him from his task, so the youth sat back slightly and grabbed Kakashi's wrists, pinning them to the bed beside his body before leaning down and nipping at the quiet man's collar bone. The action illicited a very quiet, very subtle groan from the other man and Sasuke felt a bit of satisfaction that he was the cause of it - even though he should be concentrating on his own pleasure. As if that thought spurred him into more action he arched his back a bit and started to grind their groins together - fully erect whilst the man beneath him was only half-way there. Of course he would be... he was experienced and Sasuke was not.

Kakashi flexed his fingers as his hands were pinned, tilting his head to look down the curve of his cheeks as the younger man nipped at his chest and started to grind against him. He'd come to the conclusion that he was either a virgin or hadn't had a chance to fuck very often; Not that it bothered him mind, it was actually more of a turn on though he could see this was going to end up with him having the sore ass instead of the other way around. This guy seemed like a domineering type, as if he didn't like to relinquish control to another under any circumstances. Despite his analysis of the raven haired teen, Kakashi felt compelled to push him and challenge his control... to an extent.

Sasuke found himself flung onto the mattress, staring up blankly as he tried to figure out how the change in position had happened so damn quickly. He didn't have much time to ponder this, however, as he felt warm hands raking across the skin of his chest, looking down to find his shirt had been undone with brutal efficiancy. "Wh-..." He paused as one of his nipples was pinched and the man above him gave him a heated, yet still annoyingly amused, look. 

"Don't worry. I'm supposed to be making you feel good so just behave." Kakashi gave a sly smirk before palming the youths erection through his slacks. 

Sasuke's hips lifted from the bed at the contact and he let out a deep breath, his eyes lidding slightly despite his irritation at having control ripped from him. He found he half didn't care... A confusing prospect to the Uchiha heir considering he always felt the burning need to be in control of everything. He closed his eyes after a moment, slowly rocking his hips against the too gentle palm of the other man before letting out a soft growl and pinning Kakashi with a heated look.

The older man lifted a brow at the way Sasuke seemed to relent before staring at him in a way which made heat pool in his groin. This one certainly was a puzzle. Before he made a move to slip his hand beneath the in the way pants Sasuke had grabbed his hips and yanked their bodies together, causing the older man to utter a soft grunt of surprise before rolling his hips in a fluid and well experienced motion.

That was better, the pressure of Kakashi's body was satisfying and Sasuke closed his eyes again with a sigh, his hands finding pruchase on the older males shoulder blades. It continued like that for a while, both men finding pleasure in the friction their rocking caused despite the annoying garments they were both still wearing. This problem was quickly remidied though, Sasuke made the first move and yanked Kakashi's shirt down his arms in a fit of impatience, followed by the older man sitting back – straddling the younger male – as he pulled his shirt off completely and let it fall to the floor.

Sasuke took advantage of the new position and undid Kakashi's pants with eager fingers, grabbing the hem of the material – and his boxers – and pulling on them in a less than subtle hint. “Take it all off.” He breathed out, voice airy with his arousal.

The other man obliged in silence, sending yet another smile in the youths direction as he stood up and toed off his shoes, followed by him pulling off his socks as his pants rode dangerously low on his hips, teasing Sasuke. “I think you have an unfair advantage now.” He said as he slowly started to slip out of his pants and boxers whilst the other male watched, transfixed.

Sasuke blinked out of his daze as Kakashi spoke and his eyes snapped up to his face, his expression still guarded. “Hnm.” He hummed as he sat up and pulled off his shirt. He kicked off his shoes and those were quickly followed by his pants, leaving him in his boxers before he found himself straddled and pressed beneath the taller man's body once more. He hadn't even had a chance to admire Kakashi in his glory because he'd been taking his own clothes off and he shoved on the other males chest to make him sit back again.

Following the guidance of Sasuke's hands Kakashi sat back, shifting his hips as if to tease as he settled his weight on Sasuke's boxer clad erection. Said youth was drinking up the sight of the naked man before him greedily, his cheeks tinging with a hint of pink though his expression remained the same. In-fact kakashi would think he was constantly angry if not for the heat in his eyes and the light flush, of course there was the rock hard cock against his ass as well. A good indicator that things other than anger were on Sasuke's mind.

“Fuck..” Sasuke let the almost whisper pass his lips before he could stop it and he decided that he really was in danger of needing this more than he'd originally intended. The other man was the reincarnation of Adonis or something, he decided, because there was no way a normal human being could be so damn sexy and still have that stupid smile on his face. As if he were inwardly mocking the youth or something...

That thought made Sasuke growl, a mixture of arousal and irritation lacing his tone as he bucked his hips and shoved the other man toward the left, pinning him beneath him and grabbing his shoulders tightly as he ground their cocks together. His boxers were in the way, and he didn't even think about his socks – he feet were insignificant to him right now. 

Kakashi foud it quite odd to be on the recieving end of such dominant lust for once. Usually his clients wanted him to pound them into the mattress with abandon, but not this youth whos dark hair made his skin look all the more pale and his flushed cheeks more pronounced. This youth who had a guarded expression firmly in place and yet his eyes of deep, dark onyx burned with an intensity he'd failed to see in any other young person thus far. His thought process was interrupted as he became aware of the dampness on the other males boxers, rubbing against his now throbbing erection in calculated if not slightly clumsy motions.

This made him even more sure of the boys inexperience, because there was no way what they'd done thus far was enough to cause such intense excitement that he'd be leaking so soon. 

As if to prove Kakashi right Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, brows furrowing as he forced back a strangled sound of pleasure, his hands trembling lightly against warm shoulders. Gritting his jaw Sasuke opened his eyes and leaned back a little, rolling his hips down again with more force and finding the sensation was quickly building a heated frustration within him as his underwear remained between their flesh. Almost like his mind was being read, Sasuke found hands at his waist-band and then before he knew it he was being hoisted upward, knees shifting as he all but crawled up the other man's body until they were either side of his head. He felt a sudden twist of insecurity knot in his stomach and dipped his head to watch as Kakashi pulled his boxers down, exposing him and then without so much as a word of warning there was a hot tongue sliding up his cock from base to tip. “Nh-!” He cut the sound off almost as soon as it had started to escape.

Kakashi kept his smirk to himself as he heard the noise, only continuing by sucking the throbbing tip of the youths cock into his mouth and sucking away the tangy pre-come with eagerness. 

Sasuke bundled the sheets into his fists at the action, his hips twitching down slightly as he fought the urge to buck into the wet heat engulfing him. He was quickly loosing his control now, not even registering the hands grabbing his buttocks until they'd already been there for a while. As Kakashi pushed down Sasuke complied until he felt the head of his cock bump the back of the other man's throat and this time he did groan, thick and deep and quiet as he placed his weight on his elbows and buried his head against his forearm. It only took minimal prompting form Kakashi to let Sasuke know what was wanted from him and he complied withouth any protest, pulling his hips back again and feeling that sweet suction and talented tongue dancing along his length before his shoved back in and choked on a breath slightly.

Sasuke continued rocking hips hips like that, breaths coming out in hot puffs of air against his arm as he moved and concentrated on the feeling of a mouth around him, of the other man's hands gripping his ass cheeks firmly as he moved and on the sound of Kakashi's hitched breaths as he tried to draw in air any chance he got with Sasuke's quickening motions. 

It was a lot harder than he'd thought it would be to keep his cool. Control slowly slipping from his grasp as he felt too eager fringers slip between his cheeks and brush the tight ring of muscle they found there. He muffled a sound of protest before reluctantly pulling out of Kakashi's mouth following a final thrust.

Sasuke moved to sit on the bed beside the other man as he tried to catch his breath, skin pricked with beads of perspiration as he frowned slightly. “That's not the way I want it.” He muttered breathlessly. Cock throbbing painfully in protest to the loss of sensation.

“Well then...” Kakashi said, licking his lips and sitting to scoot back to the edge of the bed where his pants had been discarded. “Let's make you feel a whole lot better.” He pulled a small sacet and a condom from his pocket before crawling back onto the bed and giving the teens shoulder a shove.

Sasuke got the hint and lay down, one hand lifting to brush his hair from his face, the other laying against his stomach as his fingers twitched, wanting to grab his cock and jerk himself to completion. He watched as Kakashi straddled his thighs and handed him the condom, shortly after ripping the sacet open and squeezing the contents onto the palm of a hand – lube. 

The teen picked up the condom and ripped the packet open, pulling the thin rubber sheath out of the foil and putting it on with a few quick shifts of his hands, eyes squinting as his palm pulled it over his aching erection. At the same time he could see Kakashi scooping his fingers through the lube before that hand disappeared behind him, it didn't take a genious to figure out what was being done – especially since Sasuke heard the soft hitch of breath.

Just the mere through of how Kakashi was sinking his fingers into his own body made him twitch and the youth moved a hand to wrap around the other man's cock loosely, giving a tug before he began stroking in slow motions which caused Kakashi to rock his hips in response and look down at him with lidded eyes, all hints of a mocking smile erased from his features and all that was left was apparent lust.

He coulding take it any more when Kakashi's other hand grabbed him to smear his dick with lube and no sooner had the action started it was stopped by the raven haired teens hands on Kakashi's hips, pulling the other man forward roughly. “I need to fuck you. Now.” The crude words were spoken in a thick, gravelly voice that held no hint of patience. Kakashi relented.

Shifting to a slightly better position the older of the two grabbed Sasuke's cock again and held it in place as he lowered himself slowly. All plans of taking his time shattered when Sasuke's hands held his hips tighter and pulled him down roughly, forcing a gasp and a grunt out of Kakashi as he was suddenly filled to the brim with hot, throbbing flesh. “Uhn-” He pressed his lips together in slight discomfort but one look at the expression plastered across the boys face made him forget that instantly.

Sasuke was laying there with a look of bliss on his face, mouth hanging open as he panted and eyes clouded over with boundless need. Then Kakashi moved and Sasuke's brows twitched before he let out a low, gutteral sound of pleasure making the older man's stomach twist with need.

After that neither of them spoke again, the only sounds filling the room were grunts and groans and hitched breaths as Kakashi rode Sasuke and the younger of them guided the movements with his firm, almost painful, grip to the others hips. The sound of flesh slapping together as their moves became more frantic and Sasuke began bucking up into Kakashi hard enough to hurt, yet it hurt so good. Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he'd been on the recieving end, but he was sure that it had been nothing like this. Even with the teens slightly uneven thrusts and the obvious age gap it was enough to make the older of them want to come – and he didn't want to admit that half of that was because of the expression and sounds the other was making.

Sasuke groaned again, loudly, and sucked his lower lip between his teeth to bite down on it as he looked down their bodies. He watched as his cock disappeared into the older man's body, how sweat slickened both their skin and how Kakashi's thick erection was bouncing with each move. He didn't need to think about what he did next, not even caring that his actions were slightly clumsy as he grabbed the leaking shaft and began to pump it hard and fast. The surprised sound from Kakashi made it worth it and Sasuke could feel his climax approaching fast, his body arching from the bed as he bent his knees and dug them into the mattress, slamming into Kakashi with abandon as his eyes lost the battle to remain open and his breath hitched in a strangled cry of release.

He came with an intensity he'd never through possible and forgot how to breathe as his body bucked and jerked beneath the other male, hand becoming even more clumsy as he jerked Kakashi off. Then another moan peirced the heavy air in the room and it wasn't his, this time it was Kakashi's and Sasuke once again felt his breath sucked out of him as muscles tightened around his still twitching cock and hot come spilled onto his stomach and knuckles.

He dropped back to the bed bonelessly and Kakashi almost fell ontop of him, catching himself on his hands moments before. Both suddering as he pulled up and off of Sasuke after reaching between them to hold the base of his cock and the condom in place. 

Kakashi sat next to Sasuke ont he bed and rubbed a hand across his own face, leaning back ok the other as he let his gaze wander over to the boy beside him, spent and satisfied and looking utterly sexed up. It was enough to make Kakashi realise he'd become greedy, he wanted more of this youth, he wanted to see him again and yet it wasn't his place to say that so he just simply didn't. Sasuke turned his gaze on the pale haired man moments later, half lidded as his lips held a lazy smirk that made his features seem softer, a large change to the scowl he'd been harbouring at the beginning.

“You... That was better than I'd imagined.” He finally said, not complimenting the man as he'd initially intended when first opening his mouth, because there was no place for things that would make him feel more attached to this man. He couldn't afford to let himself be pulled in... however much he felt he wanted to be. 

“I aim to please.” Kakashi said with a lazy smile before he got up and began pulling his clothes on. He'd go for a shower at home before going onto the street again, Kakashi knew well that it was a toilet in the small room to the side not a shower. 

Sasuke watched him dress for a moment before shuffling to the edge of the bed and standing on slightly shaky legs, pulling off the condom and tossing it into a small bin int he corner which was obviously there for such things. He pulled his boxers back up followed by his pants, and then he stopped to pull out a wad of bills from the back pocket. “Here...” He said, feeling awkward all of a sudden as he handed Kakashi the money.

Kakashi looked at it after he'd taken it and blinked, how did this guy get so much in cash? More importantly why was he paying so much for something Kakashi usually charged half as much for. “This is-”

“Just take it.” Sasuke said as he pulled on his shirt and slipped on his shoes. “I don't need it.” He felt more of himself coming back now that the high was receding and he brushed a hand through his hair before walking to the door, Kakashi was still standing there shirtless. “See ya.” 

Then he was gone and Kakashi was left standing there slightly confused by the whole thing. That youth was certainly a puzzle indeed. He smiled and shook his head as he finished getting dressed and left the room after taking a moment to make himself look presentable. Next time he'd have to ask for his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about spelling errors! It's unbeta'd and my writing program decided it didn't want to spell check!


End file.
